flashgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Escape 3
DON'T ESCAPE 3 >>> To earn the achievement "Spaced", do nothing. * Click the console by the airlock door. * Select Restore Safety Protocols. * Select Abort Ejection. * Click the console again and select Open Interior Door, then Exit. * Exit the airlock by going back one. * Pick up the data pad. * Click Status. * Close the pad. * Go left. * Enter the lab. * Open the first aid kit (to the right) to get the antibiotics. * Get the empty flask from the work bench. * Pick up the log under the table. * Put the antibiotics in the chemical analyzer. * Leave the lab. * Go right until you reach the bridge. * Enter the bridge. * Get the fuse. * Click the comms console to get a message. * Click the captain's console. * Click Access Mission Orders. * Exit the bridge. * Go left twice and get the plasma torch. * Continue left to the lab and engineering doors. * Open the fusebox and use the fuse on it. * Go right to the Quarters. * Enter Quarters. * Get the knife from the corpse. JS * Use the flask on the blood. * Click on the food dispenser. * Select alcohol and exit. * Enter the door to the left. * Open the locker. * Get a bottle of detergent. * Exit the bathroom. * Go right one screen. * Get the data disc. * Get the plasma torch fuel tank. * Collect some leaves from the garden. * Leave the Quarters. * Move right to the bridge door. * Use the knife on the vent. * Collect the key. * Move left to the lab and enter it. * Use the key on the locker. * Get the protective glasses. * Get a bottle of acid. * Analyze: blood, leaves, detergent, acid, alcohol. * Click the paper on the bench. * Put the blood, leaves, and antibiotics in the centrifuge. * Click the centrifuge and select Begin Mixing. * Click Yes, then Exit. * Use the now-empty flask on the centrifuge. * Leave the lab. * Click on the engineering door. * Click on the yellow panel. * Put the protective glasses on your face. * Apply the plasma torch to the fuel. * Click and hold down, trace the yellow line until the panel drops away. * Pull the switch. * Enter Engineering. * Get the access card. * Get the hell out of there. >>> To get the Escape Pod achievement, go to the escape pod, use your card on the panel, click the computer, and click Yes. - Escape Pod - Escape the UEFS Horizon. * Return to the airlock. * Enter the airlock. * Use the keycard on the space suit case. * Put the space suit on yourself. * Click the panel on the right of the airlock. * Select Close Interior Door, then Decompression, then Open Exterior Door. (Then Exit.) * Click the airlock. * Click the panel with the yellow exclamation mark. * Click on the rope. * Click the debris field to go forward. * Click in the middle to get a blue crystal. * Return to the airlock. * Reverse the procedure: Close Exterior Door, Restore Pressure, Open Interior Door. (Then Exit.) * Leave the airlock. * Go right to the escape pod door. * Use the access card on the panel next to the door. * Enter the escape pod. * Get the toolbox. * Exit, and return to Engineering. * Enter Engineering. * Put your space suit on. * Go left into the deadly vapors. * Eter the life support room. * Put the disc in the workshop station. * Put the chemical mixture on the fire sprinkler circuit access point. * Click the life support control console. * Click Activate Auxiliary Life Support. * Click Fire Sprinkler Maintenance. * Click Isolation Ward, then Exit. * Click the workshop station. * Select Portable Igniter; click Proceed. * Click the workshop station. * Select Data Pad Mk-II Processor; click Proceed. * Combine the new processor with your existing data pad. * Exit out to the first room of engineering. * Use your data pad. * Access the security cam. * Click the panel on the right twice. * Click circular panel on the left twice. * First digit of the passcode! * Exit engineering and return to the lab. * Enter the isolation ward to the left. * Open the locker. * Get the explosive materials. * Get the log on the floor. * Click Security Cam and decode the video. * Click the doctor, then click the crystal. * Second digit of the passcode! * Return to the lab. * Click the first aid kit to get more antibiotics. * Exit the lab. * Return to the dead crewman in the hallway. * Use your data pad. * Click the Security Cam option. * Click the left tank, then click the crewman. * Third digit of the passcode! * Enter Quarters. * Activate the security cam. * Click the crewman to proceed. * Fourth digit of the passcode! * Exit. * Go right. * Get some more leaves. * Click the panel next to the door. * Enter the passcode. * Enter the bunk room. * Turn on the light switch. JS * Click the suit until you realise you're infected. * Open the rightmost locker door. * Get the key card. * Exit Quarters entirely. * Go to and enter the Bridge. * Use the captain's access card on the Captain's Console. * Click the Captain's Console. * Click Safety Protocols and deactivate. * Read the last log. * Exit the bridge. * Return to and enter the lab. * Put into the centrifugal mixer: antibiotics, leaves, alcohol. * Use the empty flask to get the mixture. * Apply the mixture to the explosives. * Apply the portable igniter to the explosives. * Exit the lab. >>> To achieve "hull breach", attach the bomb to the mummified remains in the isolation room. * Enter engineering. * Don the space suit and go left one screen. * Attach the bomb to the power core. * Open your data pad. * Select DETONATE, then Yes. Unlocks: - The Truth - Learn the truth behind Horizon's murders. - Decontamination - Clear the Horizon's contamination level to 0%. - Lost In Space - Make sure no one finds out anything about the UEFS Horizon incident... ever. Category:Jumpscare(kind of) Category:Puzzle Category:Escape Category:Point And Click Category:Horror (Mild)